


Saudade

by orphan_account



Series: Ivy's sentimental. [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Abusive Joker (DCU), Abusive Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Violence, F/F, Longing, Please stay safe, Violence, beware!, some description of the consequences of violence, sweet ivy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She didn’t miss her.She went on with the robberies, the feasts, the laughing. They were pretty distracting to say the least. Mistah J was pretty distracting too.Harley didn’t pay attention to what had always been there, she only realized when it went missing.Read the tags.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, perceived sarcastically in my point of view:
Series: Ivy's sentimental. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491008
Kudos: 68





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags, i warned you. there is some violence and abuse

She didn’t miss her.

She went on with the robberies, the feasts, the laughing. They were pretty distracting to say the least. Mistah J was pretty distracting too.

Harley didn’t pay attention to what had always been there, she only realized when it went missing.

First it was a king-sized bed she got to share with nobody, save for Bud and Lou who she secretly dragged to bed when she felt particularly solitary. Mr. J came in late hours, he was a busy man.

Then it was an afternoon she spent sketching on torn notebook pages because she didn’t have anything else to do. She noticed that the heat had altered the chemical structure of celluloses contained in the paper, making it look darker and yellow-ish (Ivy had taught her that), and the J + H drawing she had made when she still was a working psychiatrist was beginning to fade under stains of food her Puddin’ had been too careless to drop.

Then it was kicks and punches, bruises and purple marks she tried to hide.

She wasn’t used to sitting in front of the mirror in silence, having only her reflection to look for solace, and applying makeup and bandages upon her wounds, excruciatingly slowly, for good measure.

She wasn’t used to doing that because Pamela would be there to do the dirty job for her. Pam was always the first to see Harley in this state of zoombieness. What Harley saw in the next morning looking at the mirror was the aftermath of Ivy’s tending.

Harley saw the stitches, the foundation, the kisses and promises, Harley saw the breakfast, and the sugar syrup, Harley saw Pamela.

So when Pamela went missing and she had to apply the bandages and makeup on herself Harley realized that it wasn’t as easy as she had presumed it to be. If these were anyone else’s wounds, she would’ve burst out crying just upon seeing them, but since these purples and bruises were hers, she only felt blank.

 _Ah,_ and the twinges of pain when she touched one of those purple kisses.

At first, Harley didn’t notice Pamela had gone missing.

It’d been all over the news “ _Dangerous criminal Poison Ivy escaped Arkham Asylum last night. The police warns the citizens to be wary when out on the streets and to not enter any dark alleys.”_ But Ivy had completely disappeared and nobody sighted her for the next two months.

And the whole Gotham city knew before she realized.

It was one specific night.

Harley had been out with Mr. J, a silly thievery, and after they succeeded she drove in silence back to one of his hideouts, which was, at that time, also the house they slept in.

Harley had got out of the automobile with a perky jump and had started to wander in the outskirts of the mad house, there really wasn’t anywhere she could run to. The Joker entered the hideout, ignoring the jester as he needed to prepare a joke for the feast coming the night after, and Harley walked to the bushes nearby.

There had been something missing these days, and as soon as she saw the plants she realized they had also noticed it.

At that moment the bushes reflected her innermost, the leaves were wilting and orange, ready to fall off when the next soft breeze touched them.

When she ran inside the mad house, crying her eyes out, the Joker didn’t even bat an eyelid in the odd mood swing, she hadn’t noticed him muttering “ _women”_ under his breath and going to his office, clueless.

Harley had watched the news and had seen reports, “ _Citizen Robert Daniels claims that he saw Poison Ivy in Old Gotham, near the Wayne Tower. According to Batman, that is very uncharacteristic of hers, he highly doubts she would be running around in Old Gotham, but he says that we will check further to see if that allegation is, in fact, true.”_

Harley knew he wouldn’t. The good ol’ bats knew them better then themselves, if he said Ivy wouldn’t be roaming around that area then she probably wouldn’t.

Harley had been angry at herself, for not checking. If she went missing Ivy would’ve realized and would’ve come right away to see what was wrong. The blonde didn’t even send a text message, didn’t bother to search, for fuck’s sake she didn’t even remember.

She had forgotten.

Sure, she had felt an absence the whole week Ivy hadn’t been there to care for her, but she didn’t remember what was that she missed.

The caring, the tending, the loving, the kisses and promises, the breakfast, the syrup, _God_ she had missed Pamela.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title is in portuguese (if you search the word you'll see that many people say that it doesnt have a translation to english, but it basically means 'longing').  
> you must know by now where im from, so forgive my english. ask for fanfictions in portuguese please. and if you want a translation to portuguese to one of your fics im willing to do it.


End file.
